1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for removing the contents of a can and, in particular, to a novel implement which can conveniently be used in a totally manual operation.
2. Background Art
The problem of removing semi-solid or solid contents from a can has long been known and has been a nuisance to millions of people over the years. As an example, removing frozen orange juice concentrate from an orange juice can, usually requires digging the contents out of the can and has proven unsatisfactory because it is messy and usually does not remove the entire contents of the can. Previous methods and devices used to remove the contents of a can have been complicated and expensive and have not really addressed the problem.
A search of the U.S. patent literature has disclosed a number of prior art patents, these being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,596 to Benner, Sr. discloses a device for forcing a cooked product from a can which is sealed with a tear strip. After the tear strip is removed, air is injected into the can by a can puncturing air needle which forces the contents from the can.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,375 to Gardner discloses a device for removing the contents of a can wherein there is a can end removing means which slices the end of the can off. An air injector means punches through the upper can and forces air into the can to remove the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,470 to McFarland teaches a device for removing the cover and contents of a can The contents of the can are removed by a pistonlike element rather than directly applied air pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,344 to Lubischer shows a machine which removes the contents of a can wherein the can is closed at each end by metal plates that are removed by the machine and the contents are forced out by air.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,850 to Welker discloses one embodiment in which air is forced into the closed end of a drum so that the contents are forced out of the open end and another embodiment in which air is supplied through a tube which is forced through the contents so that air is discharged at the closed end of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,221,321 to Hendler shows the use of compressed air to force ice cream from a mold.
The above cited patents, while undoubtedly satisfactory for there intended purpose, do not disclose the concept of an opening device which used one opening motion to make an opening in the can and shortly thereafter seals the opening by continuing the motion, and this being followed by a pumping action to eject the contents from the can. In addition, the above-mentioned references are substantilly more complicated in use and design, and some relatively complex apparatus.